Fullfilment of Courage
by luvunicorn68
Summary: Taichi created a masterpiece that tells everyone all the the pain that he’s been through all these years.
1. The Dream

A/N: Hello, guys! This is a collaboration with Stormysky68, as we both worked on this story. Please enjoy, we worked hard on it! This is also my first fanfic on so I hope you like it! Cya later! Bai!

-Fulfillment of Courage By Stormysky68 and LuvUniCorn9

-someone's dream-

"I can't believe you Yagami. You just said something that can't be believed."

"Great, first senpai becomes an emo and now a liar? I can't believe it! I should've looked up to Matt instead!"

"Omni-chan why?! Maybe you're just jealous because of something not even worth thinking about!"

"Damn you Tai, why can't you do anything right?! Maybe I'm better fit for the job than you!"

"Yeah, Matt is right. At least he didn't lead the older kids into traps like you. Davis is right, too; you are a bad influence!"

"Everyone is against you. Me as well. I suggest you leave before anything else goes wrong."

The words of discouragement and hatred continued on, but none of the 10 people were able to get a reaction from him. He dug his hands into his black leather jacket's pocket and bowed his head down to let strands of long brown hair cover his face. Until she came.

She didn't have to come into his dreams with a white flowy dress that had curves which traced every part of her body and angel wings; she is already an angel to him in real life. What caught him the most was the burning ruby eyes that shown hatred for him.

"You don't get it, do you? All your sins, they're not worthy for such thing as love. You will never have full admiration and acknowledgement from someone else EVER!"

A tear slid down his right cheek and he sadly smiled. "I already know that. Because I'm living the truth right now . . .Sora."

Everyone except him was sucked up into another void and two more figures came up to to him. They both have dark brown hair but one has streaks of gray hair reflecting their age. One has hazelnut eyes, while the other has almost black dark brown ones.

"You're a disgrace to our family. You shall be sent away!" they said in unison.

He closed his eyes before a knife came slitting his throat.


	2. School is Hell

-Yagami Residence, Taichi's bedroom-

He gasped, his torso shooting up, his eyes watering up at the last thought of being killed by someone dear to him. He wiped away his tears before looking at his worn out clock his parents bought 5 years ago. The clock said "8:30 am" and school starts at 8:45.

"SH*T!"

He rolled off the old bunk bed, his face hitting the rough wood floor. He felt a drop of water fall down on his long messy brown hair and groaned. The roof didn't get repaired yet.

5 minutes later, he's out of the room in a sort of dirty green school uniform and ripped khaki pants. He got his blue headband, a last gift from his grandfather, and slipped it on while putting on a pair of blue shoes with dirt covered laces.

He got out a granola bar from the wooden pantry and tied his black leather jacket around his waist along with a worn out orange backpack. A few minutes later, he's on a bicycle heading to school. If anyone had known, this is basically the life of digidestined leader Yagami Taichi. Wake up, leave his house, and face another day of hell at school.


	3. Lost in Thoughts

-Tsukishima Institute, 12 pm-

"Hey, Tai is alone again. I think it's Sora's turn to try."

"Me? But he'll never get anything out even though I'd force him to!"

"Just try, ok? It's fine if he doesn't talk."

"Alright. Thanks Matt."

"Anytime, love."

As usual, Taichi sat with the digidestined. For the past week they tried to talk to him. They gave up when they realized he'll never respond, so they leave him alone while they try to find out the cause of this mess.

"Hey, uh, Tai-?"

Taichi turned around, and saw Sora tapping on his shoulder while he was lost in thoughts.

"You ok? You've been quiet, lately."

"Oh, yeah…"

Why is she asking me? Shouldn't she be cuddling with Matt right now? Taichi nibbled on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, while tapping his fingers on the table, wanting to go to a certain room.

"Tai?"

Taichi turned around dropping the sandwich on the napkin, "Huh?"

Sora giggled, "Clumsy as always… Stupid Tai!"

"Hey! Sowa-san, not fair!" Taichi pouted.

Sora giggled again. Taichi stared at her.

Damn, why does have to be so cute… No wonder she got so much attention from Matt…

Sora kept giggling. Tai bowed his head down, hiding his obvious blush and smiled under his breath. One side of him wanted to say goodbye, but the other wanted to take her to an empty corridor and just kiss . . .saying that he loves her with everything he had . . .

God damn it,Taichi! Stop daydreaming about something that will never come true...

Tai got up from his seat.

"You leaving already?"

"Yeah. I want to get started on my history homework."

"Oh my, the world has ended! Taichi Yagami has taken some consideration to his homework for once!" Sora mock fainted.

"I'm probably gonna end up sleeping in the library though. See you in chemistry!"

"See ya!"

Taichi walked off to the cafeteria doors while Sora went back to the digidestined to sit on Matt's lap.

"So, you got anything out of him?"

"No, not yet. But we will soon."

Taichi walked through the corridors taking a shortcut that may have lead to the library. But that wasn't his destination. In reality, he was going to a place that had the only thing he could think about…


	4. BlazingRing52’s Recording

-Music room, 12:30 PM

He casually opened up the one room when he can let go of everything in life, the one place when he can truly be himself. His music teacher was on the chair next to the grand piano looking through the music sheets. Symphony No. 5 to be specific.

"Ah, Yagami. Here to use the piano again?" his teacher, Ms. Nishimura kindly asked. Taichi smiled.

"Yeah, I do. It's for a recording."

"I see…" Ms. Nishimura replied. Taichi took out a music sheet which she immediately took interest to.

"A B flat major, huh. I've heard BlazingRing52 likes to play his songs in that key a lot."

"Oh yeah, I've listened to him. He makes pretty good covers. I'm trying to compose my own score though."

"Your own? I'm impressed. When I first saw you, I thought you were just an average high school jock."

"Well, I'm happy I've proved you wrong then."

She walked toward the music room's door, opened it, and looked back at Taichi.

"Make sure you don't get so caught into the song that you end up going to class late, Yagami…" she said with a smile. Then she walked outside.

Ms. Nishimura…

Taichi smiled.

She knows me so well, even though I never talk to her that often…

Taichi sat down on the piano chair, and slowly began to place his fingers on the piano. Taichi let out a big breath, letting out all the negative feelings he had, and started to play…


	5. The Feeling of Hatred

Walking towards his classroom with stiff shoulders and a straight back, everyone knows this is Mako Ishikawa's way of showing his status as a student. Straight A average, excellent at sports, he's the perfect classmate any teacher could ever have. Well, besides Taichi.

He hated Taichi with all his heart. Unlike Taichi to him, he had a hard time communicating to others since he was bullied for seemingly causing his older sister's decade long coma. He immediately envied the 16 year old jock once he laid his eyes on Yagami. But most importantly, he hated a specific online artist: BlazingRing52.

He can't explain to anyone how many times Mia, Riza and Nimune would go up to him, Markus, and Blake just to ram about the artist's music. He just can't understand; this is the age of technology, so why would anyone listen to those boring orchestras that would seemingly repeat the same melody over and over again? He just can't.

He was walking to his classroom when he heard a melody coming from the music room.

He groaned to himself.

Not another boring piano arrangement!

He took interest in the music until he couldn't hold his curiosity anymore. He peeked into the door and saw none other than Yagami strolling the piano keys and playing the instrument.

He couldn't believe it! How could Yagami Taichi, number one student in all sports and academics and his rival, love that type of utter nonsense melody? And to think, he probably is a fan of that cursed artist too!

This is a nightmare! My rival out of all the people in this school likes BlazingRing52?! Impossible, this can't be!

His face reddened at every thought that came out and he stormed out in anger.


	6. A Missunderstanding

-Music room, 1 AM-

He let his fingers off the keys before laying his head down on the piano cover. He finally did it, he completed the recording in time for next week. He looked at the clock.

". . .oh, f*ck! I'm gonna be late!"

He grabbed his backpack and made a beeline towards math, his least favorite class. The teacher spoke in a monotone voice, always finds a reason to get him in trouble, and of course homework. That day was starting to become against him after all when things were about to get good . . .

-Art class, 3:30 PM-

"Make sure to turn in today's project by next week, okay? I don't want everyone to start off the school year with failing marks."

School is finally over, which means Sora has to work in her mother's flower shop. She is also gonna ask for a form to qualify for the tennis team.

She was walking along a path when she saw that a door just opened and Taichi is running out. She frowned.

Taichi? Out of all the people in there, it was Taichi?

She looked down and saw a packet on the floor. She picked it up and gasped; it was composed by Tai himself.

Wait…. what? Taichi can… compose music?!

Sora was confuse. Taichi didn't seem like the type of person to write music.

I must be out of my mind. Taichi wouldn't do that. I bet it's someone else, and he's trying to give it to them.

Sora grab the rest of the packet and ran towards Taichi.

"Yagami Taichi, you better come here and explain this RIGHT NOW!"

Taichi stopped. He turned around and looked at Sora. He saw the packet that was in Sora's hand and cringed swear.

Oh sh*t, I dropped it! Now Sora's gonna know!

"Yagami Taichi, what is this?"

"Um, uh…"

Great, now I have to think of a good excuse for what the music packet is…

"It's… it's from a classmate! She left it in class and… um… I was gonna give it back to her! That's what's up . . ." Tai stammered.

"Then why does it say, 'composed by Taichi' on the upper right hand corner?"

Sora knew she was putting pressure on Tai, but she wanted to know anyway.

"Um… maybe it was another person that was also named Taichi?"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. After what felt like forever, Taichi grab the packet from Sora's hand.

"I-I better give this back to my classmate. . . I-I'll see you later, Sora."

Then he ran off as far away as he could.

Something's up…

She saw Taichi sprinting, holding the music packet, as she almost bumped into Matt while he was walking towards her.

"What happened there? You were trying to chase him or something?" Matt said with a chuckle.

"No, just a misunderstanding," Sora warily told Matt, then mumbled to herself," ...at least I hope it is."

"Oh, I see. You coming tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you."

Matt gave her one last peck on the cheek before heading to band practice. But one thing still bothered her till now. Sora didn't know what, but one part of her mind said that everything Taichi said earlier was a lie…


	7. Jealousy and Anger

-Yagami Residence, 4:00 PM-

Taichi, you moron! Just a little longer and Sora could've killed you…

While walking his bike towards his house, Taichi thought of the consequences that could happen when Sora found out… that he was a Youtuber who composes music. She would've been shocked. But then again, she wouldn't be angry at him. Being a Youtuber isn't wrong. Instead, she'd be angry for not telling her and the rest of the digidestined about it…

Main Str. isn't that far off from his school, so he always takes his bike to go there. But now he has to go home. Which means his mom will scold him again.

He knows his mom's favorite is Kari, so he doesn't blame her for getting angry at him for being late from detention. Or the fact that he skipped soccer practice to finish the recording. The last person he needed to be talking to is one of his teammates who are all very close to him.

He opened the apartment door to see his mom, hands on her hips.

"Taichi . . ." Yuuko Yagami scorned, her hazelnut eyes shining for a chance to punish whomever did wrong.

"Sorry, mom.. I-"

"You skipped practice again, for the fourth time this year! How can you be captain of the soccer team if you don't even go to your own practices?!" His mom yelled. Tai flinched.

"Well, they'll find somebody to replace me, I had something else to do…" Tai thought back of when he decided to compose music on the piano instead of going to practice. It started out when Mimi tried to get the truth out of him and he snapped . . .he really needs to control his temper.

"I can't believe you. You used to be so . . .dedicated! You'd even forget about your homework just to go and practice. Maybe your so-called friends are starting to become a bad influence on you unlike your sister!"

And for the first time in all his life, Taichi lost all control of his emotions.

"NO!"

The whole room was quiet. Hikari walked out of her room.

Taichi clenched his fists.

"This has nothing to do with my friends, mom! And they're not my so-called friends; they're my real friends!"

"Yagami Taichi, how dare you-"

"And why do you always compare me with Kari?" As soon as he said that, his tears started to come up in his eyes.

"She's an angel ever since she was born and I gave birth to her, unlike you who caused just enough trouble in our-"

"Mom?" Hikari walked towards her mother.

Taichi continued. He pointed at Hikari.

"She's an angel? Yes, I agree that she is sweet and innocent, but you don't have to compare her to an angel! What about me? Am I just a mistake to you? Actually nevermind about that; why did you even raise me when you could've just sent me to the nearest orphanage? Why do you always call her an ANGEL and me the devil, the one who ruins everything? Why do you pay attention to her more?!"

Hikari trembled as she spoke hearing her brother's words.

"Tai-"

"I have one question for you… Do your love Hikari more than me? Do you? DO YOU?!"

His mom was shocked as soon as she heard those words. At this point, Taichi's tears were flowing down his face unstoppable. He was glad that he finally let those words out. Even Hikari started started crying.

After a long empty silence, Taichi finally spoke again, with more tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I let my jealousy take over me, Hikari-san, but I can't keep it anymore. I love you with all my heart. It's just that... you deserve a better older brother than I could ever be."

Taichi ran back into his room, jumped on his bed, and cried. He didn't care now, he just wanted to let it all out. He sacrificed his entire chance of getting love just to make his sister and loved ones happy. A small part of him wants to take it all back, but he refused to even though it gets harder every single day. He would admit no matter the situation . . .if it was him or the world, he would sacrifice himself. He's not worth living after all . . .

. . .is he?


	8. Hikari POV

-Hikari, 6:00-

Hikari slowly walked towards Taichi's room. She tapped a dainty finger on the plain wood door. She heard her brother making a mistake on the piano.

". . .omni-chan? You . . .fine?" Kari yelled while stammering at the same time.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone!" her brother shouted through the door.

"But . . .you sure?"

"I said I'm fine! I'm in the middle of session though. Shouldn't you be cuddling up with mom right now? Since she obviously loves you, the angel, but not me the mistake of the family?" he yelled through the door. He continued playing, clearly remixing a dark melody, shutting his sister's cries out.

"Oh. Okay . . ." She walked away to go to her room, a tear running down her cheek.

When he heard her door shut, he slammed his fist onto the lower keys and clenched his eyes. He can't control it; he wanted to let it all out now. He needed something to vent it out on.

He focused on the keys, going from an E flat major to an A minor, the ominous melody flowing through the household the entire night.

-Sunday Night, Shooting Star Concert, 6:00PM-

It's been been almost two days since Taichi talked to his parents as well as ignore Hikari. All the DD's try to get him to talk and hang out, but their efforts were in vain. They were determined to get him out of his misery though.

Hikari was wearing a white off-shoulder blouse and a sky-blue skirt with yellow sandals as she was knocking on her brother's bedroom door.

"Hey, Tai? Mom, Dad, and I are going to the concert. You ready?" Kari called out.

"I'm not going." her brother mumbled through the door.

"But you promised that-"

"I lost my ticket. Besides, I still have a lot of crappy homework from Mrs. Akahito!"

"Fine. I'll still send you the pictures. You'll regret soon though!"

She stepped back from the door to exit the house and lock the entrance. Her mom already picked up their black minivan for the ride. She entered the car, and they made their way to the concert.

". . .Omni-chan lost his ticket. And he's doing homework from Mrs. Akahito." Kari said. Her mom sighed.

"Let's just hope that his good mood comes back in time in about a week. I don't want him sulking around when he turns 17."

The car ride lasted for 5 minutes when it parked outside of the large area which was already crowded with fans waiting for their tickets to be checked. Kari and her mom walked to the back of the line.

"Wow, is this really how many people are coming today? I thought there would be less!" Kari remarked.

"Well, this is BR52's debut concert. Plus, I heard he's doing a face reveal and a live stream of the entire thing!" one fan behind her remarked.

"I know right? Two years ago, he only had like about 300 subscribers and now he has, well, over 10 million!" another responded

"Amazing how he received more than ten times the subscribers two years ago! He really he an awesome Youtuber! I'm so excited to finally see him perform!"

"And now we get to see a face reveal?! I don't care who is really behind the curtains; I just want to be able to support them with all I can!"

Kari kept on hearing many more comments from the line. She recognised some of them as students from her school, Ken's school, Joe's university, and her brother's school, too. Her hopes lessened at the fact that it will be hard to find the others once she gets inside the hall.

"Hey Kari, over here!"

She smiled as she heard Davis and TK calling out to her as well as all of the digidestined who occupied the 3 rows in the middle. Her mom went out to talk to a few friends, so she sat down between TK and Davis.

"Wow, we're all here! Except Tai though. I thought he was gonna come?" Izzy asked Kari.

"I'm shocked too. He said he lost his ticket and had to work on his homework though. Oh, I know; let's all take videos and photos so that we can show it to him!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Yolei encouraged. All of the others nodded.

What they didn't know was that behind the stage curtains was someone they did not expect at all. . .


End file.
